


The Look

by diemme



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemme/pseuds/diemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written when Zlatan played for Juventus.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Look

**Author's Note:**

> Written when Zlatan played for Juventus.

“You’re not really that tall,” Zlatan mused.

 “6’1 is short?”

“Never said you were short just that you aren’t as tall as I am.”

“Point?” Alessandro was curious.

“I’m several inches taller so how come you can look down your nose at me?”

“When do I do that?”

“On the field,” Zlatan sounded decidedly put out, “the prince of Rome confronted by a yokel.”

Sandro contained his mirth with difficulty, “That’s just my game face.” He slid halfway down Zlatan’s naked, prone form, “Make it up to you?”

“Sandro,” Zlatan grumbled a few minutes later.

“Mmmph?”

“You’re doing it _now_!”


End file.
